1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to socket tools and the connecting means to operate a variety of sockets or socket components.
2. Prior Art
Means for coupling sockets to drive mechanisms are well known. Many devices have been proposed in the past to hold and operate sockets. Such devices as are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,318 wherein a socket is coupled to a drive mechanism with a solid connecting bar. Another such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,503 wherein direct spring loaded drive mechanisms are provided for Allen screws. However these devices have the disadvantage, when operating in a direct drive mode, of not being able to maintain constant contact and pressure on the neck or bolt being driven during such time as the drive handle is repositioned with respect to the socket.